


A Miracle to Be Held By You

by ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Multi, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast), Tumblr Prompts, giggly kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand/pseuds/ADreamIsASoftPlaceToLand
Summary: A coda to the end of BAWE.
Relationships: Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	A Miracle to Be Held By You

**Author's Note:**

> written for anon prompt of "giggly kiss" on tumblr! hope you enjoy! <3<3 happy lizard kissin' tuesday, y'all. I hope you're taking care of yourselves.

“Come, this way,” Arum says, and he scoops Amaryllis up into his arms, taking one of Damien’s hands and leading him down towards a small brook that runs along the border of his swamp. There is a small bridge that arcs over the water, and just on the other side is a small dwelling made out of woven grasses and branches and vines. “I use this shelter as mid-point for meetings and travel. The Keep cannot reach us here, but it is close enough to alert me of anything it may need.”

Amaryllis breathes a laugh. “Well, that’s convenient.”

He ducks through the doorway and attempts to deposit Amaryllis on a soft bed made of moss, but as he leans she reaches up and curls her arm around his neck, pulling herself up and pressing her lips to the side of his mouth. He freezes, inhaling sharply and leaning unconsciously into the touch. As Amaryllis pulls away he feel his jaw go slack, and he blinks for a moment, trying to regain his composure.

He feels Amaryllis begin to quiver in his arms, shaking him out of his stupor, and he blinks down at her and finds she is _giggling_. He shakes his head, feeling his frill flaring around his neck, “And _what_ , Amaryllis, is so amusing?”

She giggles harder as she looks up at him, and reaches up to cup his cheek and pull him down for another kiss. “I’m kissing a lizard,” she laughs as she pulls away again.

Arum scoffs. “I am _not_ a _lizard_ ,” he raises his head and looks down his nose at her. “I am a magical construct, a familiar of the Keep, a _monster_ , Amaryllis. I am not some common garden _reptile_.”

The ridiculous herbalist only laughs harder, “I kissed a lizard! I’ve wanted to do that for _a while_ now and I- I can’t believe I actually got to! I- I can’t believe we actually- we did it. We _get this_ now. We get to… to be happy.”

Amaryllis has stopped laughing now, and Arum’s breath hitches as he sees the tears welling in her eyes. Instead of setting her down on the bed, he turns, hugging her closer and sits down on the bed himself, collecting her into his lap and trying not to jostle her broken ankle. Damien sits down beside him, leaning over to press a kiss to the top of the herbalist’s head, and then settles his own head on Arum’s shoulder. Arum nuzzles his face against Amaryllis’s in an echo of her own kiss, and whispers, hardly believing himself, “Yes… We do.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @shorter-than-her-tbr-pile


End file.
